Angel Beats: Blood Fusion
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: The Afterlife Battlefront get transported into the Blood universe. They meet an anemsic Akira(OC), a Chiroptrean hunter. They join her on her quest along with Saya, Haji, and the Red Shield. Akira is just like Saya trying to remeber her past while fighting Chiropterans. But what would she do once she remembers everything? A project, so if anyone wants to help you're free to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I think this is the first Blood+/Angel Beats Crossover ever staring my OC. This is a project to see what would happen if the Angel Beats crew got transported to the Blood+ world, and were alive again. I am not going to describe the characters expect for my OC cause you should already know them if you watched the anime. If you haven't, go watch it. Blood+ is only fifty episodes, and Angel Beats is only thirteen. That's a total of sixty-three episodes right there. It shouldn't take you that long to finish. Probably about three or four days. This might be written in shorts. So, don't complain if every chapter is real, REAL short. This takes place about six months prior to Saya's awaken in Okinawa. Alright, I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, Girls Dead Monster isn't in this, except for Yui, and Chaa isn't in here either. Just to give you a little heads up. Now, on with the first chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The SSS were sitting around the Anti-Angel Headquarters waiting for Yuri to give out orders. "Alright," she said. "Today's operation is going to be Operation: Tornado."

"That again," Fujimaki complained.

"Didn't we just do that operation the other day," Hinata said.

"Yeah, but this time I want to try something a little different," the SSS leader. "You see-." All of the sudden the screw turned into a blue wormhole.

"What the hell?" Noda shouted.

"What is that?" Ooyama asked everyone, although they had no clue either. All of a sudden the wormhole sucked them in. They to hold on for dear life, but to no avail.

* * *

They eventually all woke up in an alleyway. "Where the heck are we?" Otonashi asked.

"I don't know, man," Hinata said just as confused. Just then they heard a scream that shocked them to the core.

"What the hell was that?" Yuri asked. As they were trying to figure that out a monster with beady yellow eyes appeared before them.

"What is that thing?" Ooyama shouted.

"I don't know," Yuri said, taking charge once more. "But pull out your weapons and FIRE!" The Battlefront didn't need to think about that as they pulled out their **(A/N: Luckily they still have them)**, and stared firing, backing away from the alley to get better room. Now, they could tell it was the middle of the night.

"Why aren't the bullets working?" Fujimaki shouted. Every time the monster was hit by a bullet, it reflects off and it instantly heals.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said.

"We better think of something or else we're dead!" Yuri warned them. They suddenly heard the a battle cry and a figure from the sky swoop down, and jabbed her sword into the monsters head, forcing it down until it reached the ground, breaking the sword in the process. The blood sprayed from the monster onto the figure's, which they could tell now was a girl, jacket. She stabbed one more time, and the monster suddenly started crystallizing and turning into stone. She got up from it, taking her broken sword out of its head with s slight cracking sound. She took of her now bloody, blue jacket to reveal a green and blue school uniform underneath, and tossed onto the monster, covering most of its body. The Afterlife Battlefront couldn't stop staring at the girl who just slain this monster so effortlessly like she has done it a hundred times already.

"_Who. Is. She?" _they all thought.

"Goddamit!" she swore. "I broke my sword. Again. I'm really going to get chewed out for this." She sighed as she finished inspecting her broken sword.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked, stepping up.

"I should be asking you that," the figured replied. "Don't you know its dangerous to be wondering here all by yourselves, especially at night, you little brats."

"Who are you calling brats, you little bitch?" Noda shouted. The girl just ignored him, and kept looking around like she was looking or avoiding something.

"What's wrong?" Otonashi asked, slightly concerned.

"Let's get out of here fast, or else we'll get caught by THEM," she said. "Hurry! I'll take you to my house." She ran off in the direction of her house.

"What should we do, Yurippe?" Hinata asked. "Should we follow her?"

"We have to," Yuri concluded. "It seems like she knows something about those…monsters. Let's hurry before we lose her!" They all went after the girl, wondering what the hell have they gotten themselves into.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the first chapter! What did you think? The name of the mysterious female character who just saved the Afterlife Battlefront will be revealed in the next chapter. Remember, this is a project, so if any of ya'll have ideas for the next or later chapters let me know. Send it in a review or PM me. Okay, please read and review, no flamin though.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Okay I was kidding when I said the chapters will be short. Some will and some will not. Okay here's the second chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alright, we're save here," the girl said as they made it in her apartment. Everyone was panting except for her. Her apartment was pretty far. "Now, what were you'll do thinking roaming around outside at this time of night without parental guidance? Are you'll a bunch of idiots?" she lectured them. Now that there was light they could see that, in fact, she was wearing a blue and green school uniform with black knee-high socks brown shoes a black bow with long black hair tied into a high ponytail by a green ribbon. **(A/N: Imagine Saya's and Diva's hair, but tied into a ponytail.) **Her eyes were a light emerald color. She looked no more than sixteen years old.

"How are we supposed to know there are monsters out there?" Otonashi asked. She just ignored him.

"Where are you'll parents?"

"Dead," they all said.

"Hmm, me too. Actually I don't have parents. Go sit down," she said as she said down on a brown couch near the wall. Just then a tall man with his hair tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon appeared from the shadows, startling the Battlefront. "Oh, hi Hagi! I forgot you were here!" the girl said. "Um, Hagi, could you make some tea for our guests, please?"

"As you wish." The stoic man turned towards the kitchen. The girl almost face palmed herself.

"Could you please stop saying that?" she pouted. She turned towards the Battlefront. "My name is Akira," she said, finally introducing herself. "That guy over there is Hagi. Who are you? What's you're names?"

"My name is Yuri, but my friends call me Yurippe," Yuri said. "That's Otonashi, Hinata, Kanade, Yui, Matsushita the Fifth, Takamatsu, Takeyama, Noda, Fujimaki, TK, and Shiina."

"What school do you go to?"

"None, actually."

"Hmm, me too." Hagi came back with their tea, handing each one of them a cup. They all said their thanks and starting drinking.

"Okay now there something I want to know," Yuri said, after putting her cup down, getting down to business. "What was that monster?"

"That was a Chiropteran," Akira said.

"A Chiropteran?" Hinata said. "What is that?"

"A monster with super strength and speed that feeds on the blood of humans in order to live."

"Why are there monsters like that here?" Takamatsu questioned.

"Why are you here?" She questioned back. All looked at here in a strange way.

"Why can't our guns work when we tried killing that monster, but you could?" Takeyama asked.

"Cause only I could," she replied back. "Only 'special conditions' are required to kill Chiropterans."

"Like what?" Noda asked.

"It's a secret for now," she giggled out.

"This is what you do?" Yuri asked. "Going around slaying…these monsters…Chiropterans or whatever you call them.

"Yeah, it's so fun!" she laughed out. "And besides what kind of parents do you know let their teenage daughter go around slaying Chiropterans with a freaking sword as an after school activity, not that I go to school or anything." They all sweat dropped at her mood swings.

"She's a moron," Yui whispered to the others.

"What are you people? And why do have a patch on your shoulders that say 'SSS rebels against God'.

"We're the Battlefront," Yuri said. "We had unfair lives and we're rebelling against God for it." Yuri began telling the story of how she founded and started the Afterlife Battlefront, and the fight against God. About all the operations they did, and new experience they gained until the part they were sucked into a portal and sent here where Akira saved them from a Chiropteran. Akira had a serious face the whole time she spoke.

"Well, guess it's time to go to bed," she said, getting up. "Oh yeah, one more thing." Akira's face got really cold and serious. "Now that you all lived to see and know about the Chiropterans, we have no choice, but to use you as test subjects. Experiments about why Chiropterans like to feed on humans. We will cut you up, and give your organs to them and study that reason." The Battlefront all paled.

"I'm just kidding." She waved at them, laughing hard at they same. "But seriously, don't tell anyone," Akira spoke, her laughter stopping instantly.

The SSS sweat dropped again.

"_What a moron," _they all thought.

"Oh, and if you even think about going out there to see why you can't kill a Chiropteran, and then get attacked by one, expecting me to save you…I'll let them kill you before I even consider saving you." They all looked at her, waiting for her to say something else and laugh it off. But she didn't. She was totally serious, which made them shiver in fright. "Well, goodnight you'll. Make yourselves comfortable. We're going shopping tomorrow. You guys can't be wearing the same clothes almost everyday. I'll see you'll in the morning. C'mon, Hagi." Akira and Hagi left to another room in the house. The Battlefront were too tired to think off something, so they all found a spot in the living room and fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: How was that? How do you like Akira's personality? I tried to make her to be a mixture of both Saya's and Diva's personalities with her own in between. Well, please read and review!)**


End file.
